This section of this document introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section is to be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Oil, gas, and other fluids are extracted from the Earth by drilling wells into the ground. Historically, and in the popular imagination, these wells were drilled straight down into the ground—i.e., vertically. In the last few decades, however, drilling wells that significantly deviate from the vertical have become quite common. For convenience, such wells will be called “horizontal” wells herein since many of them actually are horizontal to the Earth's surface.
The process of finishing a well for production of the sought after fluid is frequently referred to as “completion”. Completion often includes stimulation, or “fracking”, the well to help increase its production. When constructing a horizontal, multi-stage completion of a hydrocarbon producing well, it is often desirable to conduct a casing pressure test prior to beginning the stimulation (“frac”) process. The casing must be tested to the maximum anticipated treatment pressure. Current hydraulic opening initiator sleeves (toe shoes) require that the operator pressure up to their desired casing test pressure and then over to actually open the initiator sleeve (i.e., 10,000 psi test to 11,000 psi opening).
The presently disclosed technique is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems associated with completion of a well. Even if solutions are available to the art to address these issues, the art is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations. Thus, there exists a need for a technique such as that disclosed herein.